Elfen Lied - Extras
This article lists the many background character deaths that occur in the anime series Elfen Lied. Episode 1 - A Chance Encounter (Begegnung) *The episode opens to the sight of a recently severed human arm, the fingers still twitching. The man in question, a security guard at the Diclonius Research Institute, is suddenly decapitated by an invisible force. This force is one of Lucy's vectors. *Shortly after escaping her cell, Lucy walks down a corridor and decapitates another guard. *Three armed guards try to stop Lucy, but Lucy uses a vector to pick up a pen from the pocket of her last victim and throws it with deadly force through a guard's head. The other two guards are quickly chopped up by Lucy's vectors. *The view changes to an empty T-junction with the flash of SMG fire coming from down the corridor. With a splatter, the upper half of a guard is thrown against the wall, followed by a second splatter and blood painting the floor. A third splattering sound is accompanied by a pair of severed legs being flung into the T-junction. *A wounded guard - supposedly the man who had his legs severed - is panting at the top of a flight of stairs when Lucy approaches him. The view changes to a close-up of Lucy (her head concealed by a helmet at this point) which is then obscured by a sudden eruption of blood. *Lucy slowly walks down another corridor as four guards ahead of her open fire. Lucy's invisible vectors block the bullets and she easily cuts three of the guards in half. Another falls to the floor in absolute terror and then his head suddenly slides off his shoulders. *Lucy emerges from an elevator and four more guards open fire on her. The bullets are blocked by her vectors (they appear to have stopped in mid-air). Lucy then steps out of the lift and decapitates three of the guards while the other runs away. *The frightened guard runs to a sealed door at the end of the corridor and collapses into the corner. Lucy walks up and kneels next to the guard; the camera remains fixed on Lucy as the guard's panicked breaths are replaced by the sound of snapping bones and cartilage. *'Kisaragi' - Voiced by Maria Yamamoto (Jap) and Tiffany Grant (Eng). A clumsy secretary to Kurama, she inadvertantly stumbles into a firefight between Lucy and Kurama's security team. Kurama urges her to run, but Kisaragi barely comprehends what's happening before Lucy suddenly decapitates her. To further insult Kurama, Lucy uses Kisaragi's headless body as a shield when the guards fire on her. *After killing Kisaragi, Lucy takes a pen from the dead girl's pocket and throws it through a guard's skull. *A foolishly gung-ho guard rushes Lucy. As he raises his rifle to club her, Lucy telekinetically punches a hole through the man's torso and his heart lands in another guard's lap. *Lucy walks toward Kurama and his men disperse. The four guards standing immediately around Kurama are chopped up but Kurama is spared, however Lucy does place a vector-hand on his back and leaves behind a bloody handprint. *As Lucy approaches the partition leading out of the base, someone watching her inside a monitor room releases the partition and allows her to escape. There are splashes of blood on the walls and one guard is sitting in his chair, clearly dead, likely shot by the mystery man who freed Lucy. Episode 6 - Innermost Feelings (Herzenswärme) *After leaving the university, Lucy passes a girl on the street. She passes a vector through the girl's head. Although the girl's head appears intact, her eyes lose colour and she collapses to the floor. Apparently Lucy's vector ruptured the blood vessels in the girl's brain. Episode 8 - The Beginning (Beginn) *This episode reveals Lucy's origins and how she grew up in an orphanage. During this flashback, she is bullied by other children and betrayed by a girl who she confided in. *A puppy that the young Lucy cared for is beaten to death by the kids who regularly tormented Lucy. Lucy is outraged by the boys' cruelty and by the betrayal of the girl who told the boys about the dog. While it appears the orphanage girl is crying, Lucy sees the girl smiling as the boys beat the puppy to death. Whether the girl was smiling or Lucy imagined it is unknown, but the result is the same regardless: Lucy unleashes her vectors for the first time and kills the children. Episode 9 - Reminiscence (Schöne Erinnerung) *This episode continues Lucy's backstory with how she first met the young Kouta. The two first meet as Lucy finishes burying the puppy she had once cared for. *After first meeting Kouta, Lucy takes shelter in a house for the night. While she is raiding the fridge, the house's residents can be seen lying dead on the floor, victims of Lucy's vectors. *After her second meeting with Kouta, Lucy looks for another place to stay. She finds another house and kills the woman living there. This death isn't shown on-screen. *A man returns home to find all the lights off and Lucy standing in the hall. As the man asks what's going on, Lucy cuts him off - or more accurately, his head off - mid-sentence. The man's wife is then seen lying already dead on the floor, an expression of terror frozen on her face. *On the last day before Kouta leaves Kamakura, Lucy decides to see him off at the station. She finds him at the festival grounds with his cousin Yuka. Kouta had told her previously that his cousin was a boy and seeing him with a girl breaks Lucy's heart. It's at this point that she finally surrenders to her "inner voice", the instinct that commands her to kill humans. *As Lucy struggles with her inner demons, a drunk festival patron kicks her and causes a commotion. Other people in the vicinity look at Lucy thinking she's a drugged-up vagrant since she's talking to herself. When Lucy gives in to her killer instincts, the circle of people around her are all suddenly sliced in half. *People start to panic and run away after watching the explosion of gore in the street. A woman approaches Lucy thinking she's hurt, but Lucy simply beheads her. Episode 10 - Infant (Säugling) *This episode is primarily flashback and focuses on Kurama's past: how he became involved with the Diclonius and the death of his wife. *The police are called to investigate a brutal murder and they find a man's severed head stuffed into a tricycle basket. *The police enter the apartment of the decapitated man, whose body is slumped on the balcony. They enter to find blood painting the wall and a young girl crying. Another headless body is lying on the floor. A policeman asks the girl where the "bad person" is and the girl points to the policeman himself. The man's head then suddenly falls off his body. *The little Diclonius girl, now smiling, cuts the arms off another cop then slices him in half. The two other cops present then raise their handguns and shoot the girl before she can kill them too. *As Professor Kakuzawa explains to Kurama the nature of the Diclonii, a scene is shown of a boy with a dog laughing at a Diclonius girl. The girl responds by decapitating the boy and then kneeling down to pet the dog. The girl seems genuinely confused when the angry dog bites her hand. *A Diclonius designated "Number 3" tries to escape the institute during her meal-time. A guard tries shooting her but her vectors deflect the incoming bullets. She then rips the guard's head off. *Number 3 approaches Kurama's office and decapitates a researcher. *'Number 3' - Voiced by Mikako Takahashi and Allison Sumrall. This young Diclonius girl was experimented on at the Diclonius Research Institute, subjected to inhumane forms of torture. Though she acted innocent, she turned homicidal in the blink of an eye. As she broke out of her cell, she encountered Kurama and she "thanked" him before her vectors touched his forehead. She was then killed by Kakuzawa, who shot her at point-blank range with an armour-piercing round. *After one of his co-workers becomes a father to a Diclonius infant, Kurama takes it upon himself to euthanise all newborn Diclonii. This choice comes back to haunt him, however, as he sires a Diclonius himself. *'Hiromi Kurama' - Kurama's wife, voiced by Akemi Kanda and Luci Christian. Since Kurama had been infected with the Diclonius virus, their child was born a Diclonius. In spite of his utter devastation over the situation, Kurama tried to carry out his duty and euthanise her. Hiromi tried to stop him, but complications with the birth had left her in a severe condition with massive internal bleeding. As Kurama prepared to execute their daughter, Hiromi entered the nursery, bleeding to death, and she collapsed before her husband. Episode 12 - Quagmire (Taumeln) *In a conflict between the SAT unit, Mariko and Nana, Kouta finds himself caught in the middle along with Nyu. However, Nyu's Lucy personality reasserts itself. To protect Kouta, Lucy attacks and butchers the entire SAT unit. Watching Lucy brutally murder the platoon causes Kouta to relive the horrifying tragedy of when the young Lucy murdered his family in front of him eight years ago. *Of the SAT deaths shown on-screen, two soldiers are decapitated, one soldier just explodes into red mist and the SAT captain is vertically cleaved in half. *Kouta's father (who isn't named) looks up from his newspaper to see why Kouta is screaming. Before he fully registers what he sees, his head his cut off by Lucy's vectors. Episode 13 - No Return (Erleuchtung) *When Mariko recovers from her last round with Nana and Lucy, she rips apart the guard standing over her. *A lone soldier standing on a spiral staircase is cleaved in half by Lucy after she regains consciousness following her fight with Mariko. Category:Anime Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Elfen Lied Category:Extras Category:Minor Characters